general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Sage Alcazar (Katie Stuart)
Sage Alcazar was a fictional character on the popular ABC soap opera General Hospital. She was the daughter of the late, Luis Alcazar and lived with her uncle the late, mob boss, Lorenzo Alcazar after her father's death. She appeared from November 2003 to August 2004. Storylines Sage Alcazar arrives in Port Charles with one thing on her mind: revenge. A gun-toting Sage stalks Alexis Davis for days, waiting for the right moment to wreak havoc on her life, because Sage believes Alexis had murdered her father Luis in cold-blood. However, that right moment never comes for the obviously tormented teen. In order to receive attention, Sage jumps off the dock and into the river. Dillon Quartermaine jumps in after to rescue her, soon realizing it was just a stunt for attention. Dillon takes Sage back to the Quartermaine mansion where Dillon's girlfriend, Georgie Jones, sees Sage hiding under Dillon's bed and gets upset. Sage continues to pursue Dillon, and convinces her uncle Lorenzo to make Dillon her bodyguard. Soon after, Dillon is forced to take Sage out of the country to keep her safe. While away, Sage gets Dillon drunk and he passes out. When Georgie calls, Sage pretends that she had bedded Dillon, but Dillon is able to convince Georgie it isn't true. Dillon's mother Tracy returns to town and tries to keep Dillon and Georgie from seeing each other. She promises Georgie she will make Dillon stop working for Alcazar if Georgie stops seeing him. Georgie agrees and breaks up with him for his safety. Heartbroken, Dillon falls into bed with Sage. A gleeful Tracy sets up Georgie to discover Dillon with Sage. Dillon tries to explain but Georgie refuses to listen. Sage tells Dillon that she had been a virgin and that their night together meant something to her. She is crushed when he says he wished it had never happened. Sage continues to pursue a relationship with Dillon, but he continually rebuffs her attempts to get close to him again. Tracy's granddaughter Brook Lynn arrives in town having run away from home. Her mother Lois shows up to find her and her father Ned convinces them to stay and run their old record label L&B again. Lois hears Sage sing and has her sign a recording contract. Sage doesn't get along with Brook Lynn very well and continually defends her uncle and his new relationship with Lois, but when a contest is announced to find the next big girl band, Sage groups with Brook, Georgie and Dillon (dressed in drag as Astrid) to try out for the competition. Sage is crushed to hear that the group was only supposed to launch a future solo career for Brook. When Brook holds a séance to communicate with her deceased great-grandmother Lila Quartermaine, Sage seizes her opportunity to scare everyone. With the help of her friend Trent, she makes it appear that Lila's spirit is moving things around. Then she pretends that she has been stabbed and when the others find out they yell at her. Sage yells back and taunts Georgie that Dillon still wants her. Georgie finally has enough and locks her in the basement freezer. When they go downstairs to get her out, they find Sage dead instead. Georgie blames herself for locking Sage in the freezer and Tracy overhears her "confession." She calls the cops and eventually the real killer is found to be Mary Bishop, who meant to kill Emily Quartermaine and killed Sage by mistake. Afraid that Lorenzo would come after Georgie for locking Sage in the freezer, Dillon tries to fall on his sword for her, but Lorenzo tells Dillon he was grateful for him being Sage's friend and for getting to know her. He gives Dillon a letter Sage had written for him but never sent. Dillon reads the letter to their friends, who realize they should have given Sage more of a chance. Crimes Committed *Stalked Alexis Davis 2003 *Shot at Alexis in a courtroom 11, 2003; arrested *"Cried Wolf;" told Dillon that she was attacked by a man when she really wasn't 8, 2003 *Held Carly Corinthos at gunpoint 6, 2004 *Invasion of privacy; took pictures of an unsuspecting Georgie Jones while she was undressing and showering. Later, she and Tracy Quartermaine uploaded these photos onto the computer at General Hospital 31, 2004 *Faked being stabbed in order to scare Georgie and Dillon 2004 Health and Vitals *Broke her ankle and strained her vocal chords when she screamed during an accident at L&B 19, 2004 *Locked in a freezer by Georgie Jones 2004 *Stabbed to death by Mary Bishop while in the Quartermaine freezer 25, 2004 External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Sage Alcazar Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Alcazar family Category:Fictional singers and musicians Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters who died as children Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:2000s Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters created by Charles Pratt, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps